I will follow you into the dark
by Alice Ender
Summary: Je te suivrais dans les ténèbres.OS/ Censé être une songfic, mais l'histoire en a décidé autrement.Post tome 7, mais certains éléments ont été modifiés et l'épilogue ignoré .


**Diclaimer :** Personnage et univers appartiennent à JK titre de cet OS est tiré d'une chanson de Death Cab for Cutie, I will follow you into the dark.

**Note 1 :** Si vous n'aimez pas voir un homme avec un homme, alors passez votre chemin. Encore une fois, il n'y a rien d'explicite, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir.

**Note 2 :** C'était censé être une Songfic. L'hisoire en a décidé autrement. C'est long, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ah, et autant prévenir, ça ne se finit pas vraiment bien. Bonne lecture.

**NOTE 3 :** A propos du rating de cette fic... Je l'ai placée en M, et je pense qu'elle y restera. Si vous vous attendez à des scènes sanglantes ou autres choses "violentes", ou tout simplement des scènes sexuellement explicites, cette fic n'est pas pour vous, passez votre chemin. C'est peut-être gentillet, mais c'est pas un thème anodin non plus

.

**

* * *

I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. De l'eau dégouttait du plafond humide, conséquence d'une tuile arrachée un mois auparavant par un fort coup de vent. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de la remplacer, alors j'avais opté pour la solution de facilité : un vieux seau métallique placé juste sous la fuite. Ca faisait du bruit, et avait le don de m'agacer prodigieusement. Mais c'était toujours mieux que grimper sur le toit pour le réparer.

De toute façon, tout tombait en miettes dans cet appartement : entre la plomberie défectueuse qui vibrait comme une folle à chaque fois que j'ouvrais un robinet, et les planche grinçantes du parquet, j'étais servi. Les fenêtres n'étant pas hermétiques, elles claquaient légèrement à chaque coup de vent, et les murs en cartons me permettaient de profiter des ébats nocturnes de mes voisins du dessous. J'étais environné de bruit, mais j'avais finis par m'y habituer. C'est un des pouvoirs du temps qui passe : il parvient à tout affadir, de telle sorte que notre environnement, les gens que l'on côtoie prennent cette teinte si particulière que l'on nomme « habitude ». Ou routine.

On s'habitue à tout.

Ce jour-là était donc un dimanche comme tant d'autres. Londres disparaissait sous un rideau de pluie gris et opaque, et mon seau métronome tentait de couvrir le bruit de la vieille radio moldue qui crachotait une chanson depuis ses baffles usés. Allongé dans le canapé qui me servait également de lit, je lisais distraitement un livre emprunté l'avant-veille à la bibliothèque, une cigarette allumée dans une main qui faisait l'aller-retour entre ma bouche et le cendrier. J'avais prévu de finir le chapitre en cours avant de m'atteler à la séance de ménage hebdomadaire, que je repoussais depuis le matin.

Mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée avait retentit, me faisant brusquement sursauter. J'avais lâché mon livre, qui était gentiment venu se poser par terre, fermé avant que j'ai pu marquer la page. Maugréant, j'avais écrasé ma fin de cigarette dans le cendrier avant de me lever, pour aller dire ma façon de penser à cette personne que je n'attendais pas. Trois verrous et une chaine plus tard, j'entrouvrais enfin la porte pour découvrir l'identité de mon visiteur.

« Potter ?!! Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Comment m'avait-il trouvé ? Pourquoi venait-il me voir ? Où était le piège ? Toutes ces questions et bien d'autres encore tournaient dans ma tête, se percutant dans un chaos inimaginable. Et lui, pendant ce temps-là, fixait ses pieds, embarrassé. Ses cheveux comme son manteau étaient trempés, et une mare se formait lentement sous ses pieds. Il était pitoyable. Et c'est ce qui m'a calmé.

« Bon, entre, tu vas pas rester sur le pas de la porte non plus… »

Je ravalais toutes les questions qui jouaient au manège dans ma tête et m'effaçais pour le laisser passer. Je le débarrassais rapidement de son manteau, pour aller le pendre dans la cabine de douche, histoire d'éviter d'abîmer davantage mon vieux parquet. Quand je revins, il était toujours dans l'entrée, observant avec curiosité tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potty, ça t'étonne tant que ça que je vive dans un endroit pareil ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ton style…

-On fait avec ce qu'on a … L'après-guerre n'a pas été rose pour tout le monde…

-C'est ce que je vois…

-Mais je n'ai pas perdu mes manières pour autant. Assieds-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Il hocha distraitement de la tête, et s'installa sur le canapé. Il était raide comme un piquet, mais c'était on ne peut plus normal étant donné qu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement de son plus vieil ennemi (après Voldemort, évidemment)…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ?

-Thé, café, eau. Il doit aussi me rester un fond de Whisky Pur Feu quelque part…

-Du thé, ça ira bien… »

Je mis de l'eau à bouillir, préparait deux tasses avec deux sachets, et attendit patiemment que le tout soit prêt. Potter continuait d'observer tout autour de lui, et je pus voir son regard s'agrandir de surprise en découvrant mon seau. Mais il ne posa aucune question. Il les gardait certainement pour le thé. Thé qui allait bientôt être prêt. La bouilloire électrique venait de s'arrêter d'elle-même, et je remplis les deux tasses d'eau bouillante avant de les amener au salon, avec la sucrière. Il me remercia d'un murmure, tandis que je m'installais sur un vieux pouf face à lui.

« Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, Malefoy. J'ai eu du mal à te trouver… »

Je haussais les épaules négligemment. Évidemment que je n'étais pas facile à trouver ! Les fils d'anciens Mangemorts n'étaient pas très côtés en ce moment…

«Les temps changent Potty… Le côté sorcier n'est plus très accueillant pour les gens comme moi, et vu que le Ministère a saisi tous les biens de ma famille en guise de «participation à l'effort de reconstruction post-Voldemort », j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu…

-Participation à l'effort de reconstruction ?!! Mais tu es innocent, non ? »

Je souris en voyant son air de Gryffondor outragé sur son visage. D'une certaine façon, il était encore naïf…

«Je suis un fils de Mangemort, j'ai été impliqué dans l'assassinat de Dumbledore, et je porte la Marque. Avoir joué les espions et m'être battu de votre côté pendant la bataille finale était juste suffisant pour m'éviter Azkaban… Pas plus.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste !!!

-Juste ou pas, Potter, c'est comme ça. Le monde sorcier se reconstruit et je n'y ai pas ma place. Alors je fais autrement. Point.

-En vivant dans une chambre de bonne moldue ? Je vois…

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Potter. Et si ma « chambre de bonne » ne te plaît pas, tu sais où se trouve la porte ! Si tu es venu m'insulter, sache que…

-Holà, calme Malefoy. Je ne viens pas t'insulter, désolé. C'est juste que c'est … surprenant. C'est tout. »

Il soupira et enleva le sachet de sa tasse, hésitant quelques instants avant de finalement le déposer dans le cendrier. Remarquant alors la couleur de ma propre boisson, je fis de même avant d'ajouter un sucre pour contrebalancer l'amertume du thé. Il m'avait distrait avec ses remarques à la noix et la minute d'infusion était bien dépassée…

« Bon, Potty, on va pas tourner autour du pot. Tu es là, c'est pour quelque chose. Crache donc le morceau… »

Il reporta son attention sur moi, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Le prochain qui me parle du courage des Gryffondor, il ira voir ailleurs si j'y suis…

« Je… C'est pas important. J'avais juste besoin de … voir quelqu'un ?

-La belette ? La miss je-sais-tout ? Ta copine ?

-Ron et Hermione sont trop occupés à se faire des sourires niais, Ginny n'est plus ma copine, et les autres… ont certainement autre chose à faire…

-Alors tu t'es dit que tu allais chercher ton pire ennemi, histoire de l'emmerder un peu un dimanche après-midi… Logique. »

Il soupira, et posa sa tasse. Puis il se leva et appela son manteau d'un coup de baguette avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

«Désolé Malefoy, c'était pas une bonne idée. Je m'en vais. »

Mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de sortir. Non. Trop facile, beaucoup trop. Il venait me voir, MOI, alors qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui auraient été ravies de tailler la bavette avec le survivant, et il refusait de me dire pourquoi ? Ça marchait peut-être avec ses amis, mais pas avec moi…

«Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement Potty. Tu es venu, tu voulais parler, alors tu vas parler. Il est hors de question que tu te barre ! »

Je lui enlevais son manteau pour aller le remettre dans la salle de bain, avant de revenir et de le pousser dans le canapé.

«C'est assez personnel, Malefoy. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je voulais te voir toi. J'ai dû oublier à quel point tu étais désagréable !

-Mon côté Serpentard, que veux-tu. J'ai horreur de passer pour un idiot. Maintenant, tu vas parler.

-Tu ne peux pas me forcer.

-Non ? Non, tu as raison. Mais je peux t'empêcher de quitter cet appartement !

-Je suis curieux de voir ça ! »

Il se leva de nouveau, rappela son manteau et prit la direction de la sortie. Et comme quelques minutes plus tôt, je m'interposais entre lui et le panneau de bois. Voyant cela, il se figea, et se concentra un instant.

«Inutile de te fatiguer, Potty, il est impossible de transplaner ici. La seule sortie, c'est cette porte, ou la fenêtre. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les vitres derrières lesquelles on pouvait toujours voir la ville de Londres se noyer sous des trombes d'eau. Puis ses yeux verts revinrent sur moi, pleins de détermination, et il entreprit de me faire bouger.

Je n'eus pas de problèmes pour résister. J'avais toujours été plus grand que lui, et un peu plus fort. Il n'avait aucune chance de ce côté. Et il sembla le comprendre puisqu'il se recula brusquement, pour brandir sa baguette dans ma direction.

«C'est déloyal ça Potter…

-Prend ta baguette Malefoy, et ça ne le sera plus !

-J'ai plus de baguette Potter. Le Ministère l'a faite briser un peu après mon « jugement ».

-Quoi ?! »

Ses yeux verts étaient pleins d'incrédulité, et moi j'avais le cafard. Fantastique. Tout d'un coup, mon rôle de gardien de la porte ne m'intéressait plus, et je retournais m'asseoir dans le canapé, maussade.

«Barre-toi si tu veux Potter. La porte est ouverte… »

Je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes de ma poche, et m'en allumait une rapidement. C'était la deuxième en moins d'une heure, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Il m'en fallait une pour me calmer, là, tout de suite. Et il fallait aussi que ce crétin de héros du monde sorcier quitte rapidement mon champ de vision. Mais il s'installa sur le pouf, et me fixa.

« Vas-t-en.

-J'en ai plus envie. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé après la guerre, Malefoy ?

-Pas envie de t'en parler.

-Tu as déjà commencé. Et je ne partirais pas avant de tout savoir.

-À condition que tu me dises pourquoi tu es venu.

-D'accord. Après tes explications. »

Il était dur en affaires. Mais je sentais que je n'aurais rien de mieux. Il était bien capable de venir me pourrir la vie tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau. S'il y avait bien un défaut commun à nos deux maisons, c'était l'entêtement. Sauf que chez les rouges et or ça s'appelait de la détermination.

Alors je lui ai raconté ce qu'il voulait savoir.

J'ai commencé par ma septième année. Je jouais les espions pour l'AD, tout en m'arrangeant pour que les Carrow et Rogue soient au courant de suffisamment de choses pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ça c'était pour Poudlard. Au Manoir Malefoy, je me contentais d'éviter ma tante Bellatrix qui aurait voulu m'entrainer au lancement de sorts interdits, et d'aider comme je le pouvais les prisonniers. Un peu plus de nourriture, une eau moins croupie. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus mais je me rassurais en me disant que c'était déjà ça.

Puis était arrivée la Bataille Finale. J'avais rejoint les membres de l'AD, qui ignoraient mon rôle pour la plupart. Mais Neville et Ginny avaient attesté de mon … honnêteté, alors j'avais été laissé tranquille. Je m'étais battu avec eux, contre les Mangemorts. Et contre ma mère. Ce fut Lupin qui la tua pour moi, en voyant que j'étais en mauvaise posture. Et peu de temps après, ça avait été la victoire.

Une lourde victoire.

Ma mère était morte, ainsi que mon parrain. Mon père était emmené par les Aurors, avec ses collègues Mangemorts. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu MacGonagall pour les arrêter, ils en auraient fait de même pour moi.

Suite à tout ça, les choses s'étaient précipitées. Les procès allaient bon train, et je n'ai pas pu y échapper. Mais quelques témoignages m'ont épargné le baiser du Détraqueur, et Azkaban. A la place, le Ministère a décidé de me priver de mon héritage, prétextant que ma famille avait fait du mal à toute la société, et qu'il fallait bien ça pour compenser. Et pour être sûr que je ne pourrais plus nuire à qui que ce soit, ils avaient brisé ma baguette, avant de la lancer dans le feu.

À partir de là, je n'avais plus vraiment eu le choix. Comme il était hors de question que j'aille mendier une place chez mes amis, je m'en étais allé du côté Moldu. Là, je n'étais que Draco Black, gamin sans le sous tout juste sorti de l'école. J'avais trouvé un petit boulot à l'épicerie du coin, et mon patron m'avait loué ce studio miteux sous les toits pour que je puisse dormir quelque part.

J'en étais resté là. Cinq jours sur sept dans une supérette, à aider des petites vieilles à trouver les pâtées pour chat, et emballer les courses. Bien loin du standing d'un Malefoy. Mais j'avais perdu mon nom en même temps que mon héritage et ma magie, alors je n'étais plus à ça près.

Quand j'eu finis mon récit, Potter me regardait toujours aussi fixement. Il avait l'air de se demander s'il devait me croire ou pas… À nos pieds, les thés étaient froids, et la radio crachotait toujours dans son coin. Le seau par contre ne clapotait plus, et un coup d'œil à la fenêtre m'appris qu'il ne pleuvait plus.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir alors que tu as tant d'amis ?

-Je vais mourir. »

Cette fois, ce devait être moi qui devais avoir une tête de merlan frit, parce que Potter eut du mal à dissimuler son sourire en me voyant.

« Co… comment ça tu vas mourir ? Quand ? Et pourquoi ?

-Le combat contre ce cher Voldemort a laissé plus de traces qu'il n'y paraissait. Répondit-il en écartant ses cheveux pour dévoiler sa cicatrice. Maintenant que je ne suis plus un Horcruxe, il n'y a plus rien pour empêcher la Magie Noire de me tuer.

-La Magie Noire ? L'Avada qu'il t'a lancé quand tu étais enfant ?

-Précisément. Le sort a en quelque sort été bloqué par le fragment de l'âme de Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien, il va reprendre son chemin, très lentement, jusqu'à me tuer.

-Combien de temps ?

-Cinq mois. Six si j'ai de la chance. Je serais certainement mort avant l'été prochain. »

Un silence lourd s'installa entre nous. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu en parler à ses amis. Ils se seraient inquiétés, et l'auraient certainement fait examiner par tous les médicomages de la planète avant d'admettre le fait. Ensuite, ils l'auraient couvé jusqu'au dernier jour.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je viens juste de l'apprendre. J'ai paniqué et comme je ne pouvais pas en parler à Mione et Ron …

-Tu as pensé à ton bon vieil ennemi… Merci du cadeau.

-Désolé.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Tu comptes faire quoi ? Attendre de crever en continuant ta petite vie tranquille, ou passer tes derniers moments comme tu l'entends ? »

Il me fixa un instant, avant de baisser la tête. Sa voix tremblait légèrement quand il reprit la parole.

« Je croyais que je finirais ma vie marié à une gentille sorcière, entouré d'enfants. Je croyais que je deviendrais Auror, et que je verrais mes enfants entrer à Poudlard. Je croyais que je finirais mes jours dans un cottage sur le bord de mer, à regarder les vagues se casser sur la falaise, en compagnie de la femme que j'aurais toujours aimée. Mais maintenant, je sais que ce n'est plus possible. Je vais mourir avant tout ça…

-Alors vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, Potter. Fais ce que tu n'as jamais osé faire ! Passe tes derniers moments pour toi, et pas pour les autres. Tu l'as bien mérité après tout ce que tu as fait pour eux, non ? »

Il semblait songeur. Comme si l'idée lui plaisait mais qu'il hésitait à la mettre en pratique…

« Mais il y a tant de gens qui tiennent à moi… Je ne peux pas leur faire ça !

-Tu te crois à ce point irremplaçable Potter ? Ils pleureront au début, puis ils oublieront. Ton nom sera inscrit dans les livres d'Histoire, et tu ne seras plus qu'un héros parmi tant d'autres. Ils feront tous leur vie, sans exception. Bien sûr ils penseront à toi par moment, mais ce sera de la nostalgie. Ils n'ont plus besoin de toi, Potter, alors arrête de vouloir rendre service à tout le monde… »

J'avais été assez dur, mais la réalité était là. La vie était plus forte que la mort, et tôt ou tard le voile de l'habitude viendrait atténuer la douleur de leur deuil. J'en savais quelque chose…

« Tu me proposes quoi ?

-Tu écris un testament, tu prends assez d'argent pour tenir un an, et tu t'en vas. Et évidemment, comme tu n'aurais pas envie qu'on remonte jusqu'à toi, tu m'emmènerais avec.

-Ou je te lance un sort d'Oubliettes…

-Tu ne pourrais pas. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours. De toute façon, tu ne sais pas t'amuser, tu as besoin d'un maître en la matière : moi. Et tu es gagnant sur tous les tableaux : tu finis bien ta vie, tu atténue le sentiment de culpabilité qui hante ton regard depuis que je t'ai raconté mes déboires magiques, et moi j'en profite un peu avant de retourner à ma misère. »

Il avait éclaté de rire à la fin de ma tirade, et ça m'avait fait sourire.

Il était parti peu de temps après, me demandant de faire mes valises pour le lendemain. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il reviendrait, mais j'avais fait comme si. Et il tint parole. Le lundi, à 17h, il sonnait de nouveau chez moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis il m'avait pris la main, et nous avions transplané, sur le seuil de mon appartement, en dehors du champ d'action des runes que j'avais gravées aux quatre coins de ma pièce principale.

.

.

.

Avec le recul, je pense que sa décision était prise bien avant de venir me voir. Sinon, il n'aurait pas accepté aussi facilement ce que je lui proposais. La résistance qu'il avait émise ce dimanche-là était purement formelle. Je n'étais certainement là que pour lui donner bonne conscience. Ainsi, ça restait mon idée, et il pouvait jouer l'égoïste en toute tranquillité.

Inconsciemment je l'avais compris. Et ça m'allait très bien. J'étais le méchant, le Mangemort repenti, le Serpentard. Tout ça suffirait à justifier la décision de Harry aux yeux de ses amis. Ils diraient que c'était de ma faute, que je l'avais embobiné et tout s'arrêterait là. On n'en voudrait pas au gentil héros du monde sorcier de les avoir laissés sur la touche.

Et quelque part, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que toute cette mise en scène n'était pas digne d'un Gryffondor. C'était pervers et retors. Certainement une des raisons qui m'avait poussé à accepter de servir d'alibi.

Une des raisons seulement. Je gardais les autres pour moi, jalousement. En fait, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction s'il venait à les connaître. Alors je me taisais, et je supportais en silence mes secrets, tout en continuant de lui apprendre ce qu'était la vie.

Enfin, quand je dis apprendre… Il m'a certainement montré autant de choses … Je lui faisais découvrir la débauche, les excès, le goût du luxe… Bref, tout ce que l'argent pouvait apporter. Lui partageait les joies simples de son existence avec moi, de la matinée passée sur un canapé à regarder la télévision un dimanche matin au plaisir de manger un poulet rôti encore chaud avec les doigts, en croquant à pleines dents dans la peau craquante et juteuse.

Nous nous complétions, tout simplement. Mais quoi de plus naturel pour deux ennemis ?

Il y a deux dictons Moldus, que j'aime tout particulièrement à ce sujet. Le premier, « Ce qui se ressemble s'assemble ». Et le second, « Les opposés s'attirent ».

À une époque, je pensais que c'était la plus grande incohérence qui soit. Comment deux choses aussi différentes que « ce qui se ressemble » et « les opposés » pouvaient-ils faire la même chose ? C'était incompréhensible pour moi.

Mais un matin, sur la terrasse d'une villa d'Italie avec vue sur la mer, j'avais compris. S'assembler et s'attirer, ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose.

« Ce qui se ressemble s'assemble. » Les Griffies avec les Griffies, les Serpentards entre eux. Les gens qui ont des valeurs similaires se regroupent. Ils forment des associations, des cercles d'amis. Ils s'assemblent. Ça veut juste dire qu'ils sont là, les un aux côtés des autres. Prêts à se soutenir et à s'entraider.

Mais « Les opposés s'attirent » a un tout autre sens. L'attirance, ce n'est pas juste se mettre à côté de quelqu'un. C'est vouloir aller vers ce quelqu'un, et tout faire pour rester à cette place. Comme les aimants dont les pôles opposés s'attirent, sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. C'est irrévocable. Quoi qu'on fasse, les opposés finiront par se rejoindre. Parfois quelque chose les empêchera de se toucher directement, mais ils ne cesseront jamais d'essayer de passer cette barrière, pour rejoindre l'autre.

Nous étions deux aimants.

« Drago ?

-Euh, ouais ?

-T'as pas répondu à ma question… »

Oh, oui, la question. Il m'avait rejoint sur la terrasse ce matin-là, un air embarrassé sur le visage, pour me poser une bonne fois pour toute la question qui tournait dans sa tête depuis qu'il m'avait vu danser avec un autre mec en boîte, une semaine plus tôt : Drago, est-ce que tu préfères les hommes aux femmes ?

J'avais alors sorti une cigarette, l'allumant en prenant garde à ce que le vent marin n'éteigne pas la flamme de mon briquet, et j'étais parti dans mes pensées. Mais il avait toujours ses yeux verts plantés sur moi. Et il ne partirait probablement pas avant d'avoir eu sa réponse.

« T'en as de bonnes toi avec tes questions… Je viens de me lever, j'ai encore la tête dans le brouillard à cause d'hier et tu me demande si je suis gay, comme ça, la bouche en cœur ! »

Il m'adressa un regard qui semblait dire « justement, il n'y avait pas meilleur moment », avant de soupirer.

« Laisse tomber.

-Je suis gay. Oui, j'ai déjà embrassé un mec, oui j'ai déjà couché avec un mec. Oui j'ai déjà couché avec deux mecs à la fois. Tu es satisfait ou tu veux un extrait de mes souvenirs pour voir comment c'était ? »

Il se mit à rougir, devenant carrément rouge tomate quand j'évoquais le plan à trois. C'était mignon. On aurait dit un adolescent qui découvrait ce qu'étaient les choses sexuelles. Pourtant, il avait bien dû en parler un peu avec ses potes de dortoir, non ? Ou alors les Griffies étaient prudes et les Serpentards particulièrement dévergondés…

« Je… j'ai été indiscret, désolé…

-Et toi ?

-Hein ? Comment ça moi ? »

Il avait l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Ça tombait bien, j'étais du genre prédateur…

« Ouais, et toi, tu penses que t'es gay ou pas ? Parce que tu dois te poser des questions si tu es venu me voir…

-Je… euuh…

-Tu sais, on peut être attiré par les gars ET les filles. Ça s'appelle être bi, c'est tout… Un mec t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

-Oui… Nooooooooooooon ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est pas vrai, t'es un vrai obsédé ! »

Sur ces mots, il avait tourné les talons, plus rouge que les coquelicots du cinq novembre, et avait disparu dans la villa. Quant à moi, je jubilais. Le petit Potty était attiré par les garçons ! J'allais pouvoir le taquiner pendant les prochains jours à ce sujet, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par admettre ce fait. Il n'était plus un hétéro pur et dur…

Mais le bougre résista bien. Il répondait à mes sous-entendus par des sourires qui signifiaient « pense ce que tu veux ». Alors on en resta là. Nous savions tous les deux de quel côté il était à présent, mais aucune ne le disait franchement. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

.

Le temps passait, et peu à peu nous apprenions à nous connaître. Il m'avait parlé de la vie chez ses Moldus, du placard qui avait été sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il aille à Poudlard. Il m'avait rencontré ses vacances chez les Weasley, la cuisine de la mère de Ron et les facéties de George et Fred. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, mais il avait trouvé une autre famille qui lui convenait.

Alors je lui avais parlé de mes jeunes années dans le grand Manoir Malefoy, de l'éducation de mon père et de la froideur de ma mère. De la chaleur relative que j'avais trouvée à Poudlard, auprès de ceux qui devinrent mes amis. Enfin du moins le croyais-je. Blaise Zabini n'avait pas demandé de mes nouvelles depuis ma disparition du monde sorcier, et Pansy me haïssait pour avoir changé de camp. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient jamais été que des gorilles tout justes bons à exécuter des ordres.

Le seul qui s'inquiétait pour moi était Théodore Nott, ex-amant devenu un ami véritable par la suite.

«Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? »

Je soupirais. C'était une période de ma vie que je n'aimais pas me rappeler, mais il m'avait dit des choses douloureuses lui aussi, je pouvais bien faire un effort…

« Nous étions deux Sang-Purs, héritiers de nos noms et des valeurs de nos familles. L'homosexualité n'était pas comprise dans le lot. »

Je détournais mon regard du sien, qui était plein de questions, pour me plonger dans la contemplation des flammes de la cheminée. Depuis la veille, nous avions élu domicile dans un petit chalet, perdu au milieu d'une montagne enneigée de la côte ouest canadienne. L'endroit était douillet et confortable, et son propriétaire avait accepté de le louer pour une petite semaine en échange d'une somme astronomique. J'avais dit à Harry qu'il se faisait avoir, mais il m'avait répondu que l'argent, il fallait que ça circule. C'était mot pour mot ce que je lui disais quand je voulais qu'il achète quelque chose en particulier, et je n'avais rien pu ajouter.

Nous étions donc là, vautrés sur un tapis moelleux devant une grande cheminée, un verre d'alcool à portée de main et les restes de notre repas sur une table basse en bois brut. Et nous avions parlé de nos vies.

« Je croyais que les sorciers n'avaient rien contre l'homosexualité ? Finit-il par demander, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

-En général, oui. Mais chez certaines vieilles familles, comme les nôtres, c'est très mal perçu. Déjà parce qu'ils ne considèrent pas ça comme normal, et ensuite parce qu'on ne peut pas perpétuer la lignée ainsi…

-C'est injuste… Alors vous vous êtes séparés, comme ça ?

-On s'est séparés. Mais pas « comme ça »… »

Je lui racontais alors mon coming-out. Et surtout la tête que mes parents avaient faite en entendant cette révélation. Puis ils s'étaient repris, et ma mère m'avait entraîné à sa suite. Pour m'expliquer certaines choses.

Je n'étais pas là pour faire ce que je voulais. Loin de là. Un héritier faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui, et se limitait à ça. Et ce qu'on attendait de moi, c'était que j'épouse une fille de bonne famille et que je lui fasse un fils. Pas que je courre les braguettes… J'avais réagi vivement. Pourquoi est-ce que je me marierais avec une fille inconnue, que je n'aimais pas ?

La réponse de ma mère avait été implacable. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'aimer. C'était inutile. Il fallait que je me fasse respecter, pour en faire une bonne épouse. Une épouse docile.

J'avais été choqué. Pas par le contenu de ces propos, mais par la personne qui les proférait. Ma mère. Une de ces jeunes filles de bonne famille dont le mariage avait été arrangé de toutes pièces. Elle, qui aurait dû me dire qu'il fallait que je chérisse mon épouse, que l'amour viendrait au fil du temps, me demandait de me faire craindre.

« La peur est au cœur de l'amour, mon fils. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Je ne l'avais pas oublié. Jamais. Et ce jour-là, j'avais su que jamais je n'adhèrerais aux valeurs de ma famille. Et j'avais décidé de changer de camp.

D'un commun accord, Théo et moi avions décidé de rompre. À Poudlard, nos moindres faits et gestes seraient surveillés, et notre relation aurait fini en cul de sac. Mais nous étions restés amis. D'étranges amis, qui s'embrassaient parfois dans les couloirs sombres, mais qui savaient l'un et l'autre que ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Ce temps-là était révolu…

« Vous aviez déjà couché ensemble avant de… faire votre coming-out ?

-Oui. Et pas qu'une fois ! Avais-je répondu avec un sourire grivois.

-Oh… J'espère que c'était bien alors ! »

Sur ce, il s'était levé, manifestement de mauvaise humeur. Pour une raison qui ne m'apparut pas tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, Harry ?

-Rien.

-Oh si. Tu t'énerves parce que je te dis que j'ai couché avec Nott…

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Attends… Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! »

Et il était parti à grands pas, claquant la porte de sa chambre pour bien me montrer son mécontentement. Il venait tout juste de me faire une scène alors que je n'avais fait que parler de mon passé… et de choses qui auraient dû l'indifférer totalement.

Et ce comportement confirmait ce que je supposais depuis quelques semaines. Depuis qu'il avait découvert mon attirance pour le sexe opposé.

Nous étions deux aimants.

Alors je m'étais levé pour aller le voir. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et j'en profitais pour me glisser à l'intérieur. Il était allongé sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Le corps agité de légers soubresauts. Ça me fit mal au cœur de le voir comme ça, juste parce qu'il venait de réaliser quelque chose qu'il essayait désespérément de se cacher à lui-même.

« Harry… »

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, juste à côté de lui. Il se crispa, mais ne fit rien pour me repousser. C'était trop tard de toute façon.

« Harry… Ça ne change rien tu sais ? »

Je n'eus qu'un reniflement en guise de réponse. Je me rapprochais alors, pour frotter doucement son dos crispé.

« Je veux dire… Je ne vais pas essayer de te trouver un super médecin ou t'empêcher de finir ta vie comme tu l'entends juste parce que je tiens à toi… Et que tu tiennes à moi ne change rien non plus. Ça ne peut que rendre tes derniers jours plus heureux, non ? »

Sous ma main, je sentis les muscles se détendre, à mesure que les sanglots se calmaient.

« Je ne devais pas…

-Tu ne devais pas quoi ? Demandais-je, sérieusement intrigué.

-Tomber amoureux. Je ne suis pas censé ressentir quelque chose pour toi. Pour que ce soit… plus facile… »

Un léger sourire vint éclairer mon visage tandis qu'une douce chaleur emplissait ma poitrine. Je m'allongeais alors sur le lit, à côté de lui, et le tirait à moi pour le serrer dans mes bras.

« Harry, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches… Les raisons qui ont fait que je t'accompagne aujourd'hui…

-Ce n'est pas juste parce que tu voulais sortir de ton trou à rats ?

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça… grommelais-je en grimaçant. Et ne critiques pas mon appartement, veux-tu ?

-Tu n'y habites plus… »

J'ignorais sa dernière réplique. Je pris sur moi, pour ne pas lancer un débat stérile sur mon ancien chez-moi. Ça nous éloignerait du sujet que je voulais aborder.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es venu me voir ce jour-là. Tu comptais fuir… Ne m'interromps pas et écoute s'il te plait ! Tu voulais fuir, mais ta bonne conscience t'en empêchait encore. Toutes ces personnes que tu aurais dû laisser… C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir moi. Pour avoir la bénédiction de quelqu'un. Qu'on te dise : « Vas-t-en, tu ne manqueras à personne ». Je ne suis pas bête Harry, et je l'avais compris, même si tu ne le disais pas avec des mots. Alors j'ai joué le jeu…

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je ne te considérais plus comme un ennemi quand tu es venu. Tu n'étais pas non plus un ami. Plus que ça. C'était à sens unique, mais ça m'allait. J'allais être le seul qui allait rester avec toi jusqu'au bout, même si tu restais persuadé que je te détestais. J'allais voir tes derniers moments de joies, tes derniers sourires. J'allais te voir réaliser tes derniers rêves, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Je ne pouvais que jouer le jeu tu comprends ? Parce que je n'aurais pas supporté que tu disparaisses comme ça du jour au lendemain.

Je n'en avais pas l'air, mais chaque jour, je lisais la Gazette du Sorcier, ou le Chicaneur, juste pour grappiller de tes nouvelles, pour te voir sourire sur une de ces innombrables photos. Même si ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. Même s'il n'était pas pour moi, ça me rassurait de voir que tu allais bien. Parce que je tiens à toi. »

Je m'interrompais, alors que la main de Harry se levait vers mon visage, pour essuyer des larmes que je n'avais pas senties. Puis il soupira et vint se caller contre moi, se blottissant entre mes bras.

« Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux parce que… parce que c'est dur de tout laisser. J'ai jamais vraiment connu l'amour, et je me suis rendu compte que ma liaison avec Ginny était… superficielle. C'était pas comparable. Et je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux parce que ça voulait dire qu'il faudrait que je laisse tout ça derrière moi… Je ne voulais pas… »

Les sanglots reprirent, et je le serrais un peu plus contre moi, le berçant doucement le temps qu'il se calme. Je n'avais pas fini, mais je sentais que la suite ne lui plairait pas, mais alors pas du tout…

« Harry, il y autre chose qu'il faut que tu saches…

-Quoi ?

-Le… Sectumsempra… Que tu m'as lancé en sixième année…Ce… c'était un sort de Magie Noire…

-Et alors ?

-Les blessures… infligées par la Magie Noire… Tu sais que… Enfin tu vois… »

Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase, mais il avait compris. Et il me repoussa brusquement, pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. La tension était revenue dans ses épaules, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

« Combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ca fait plus d'un an maintenant. Severus n'a pas été capable de déterminer la vitesse d'évolution du sort. Ça peut arriver n'importe quand je pense…

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

-C'est maintenant que j'ai réalisé que tu tenais à moi Potter. J'allais pas te l'annoncer avant… »

Il se leva, et alla observer le paysage enneigé par la fenêtre. À cet instant, il avait l'air fragile, et complètement perdu. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il aimait une personne, que c'était réciproque, mais que ça pouvait s'arrêter à n'importe quel instant. Dur à digérer.

« C'est pour ça que tu as largué Théo… Tu le savais. Tu as préféré tout arrêter plutôt que le faire souffrir plus tard…

-Harry…

-Mais c'était pas pareil pour moi, hein ? Je vais mourir, alors même si tu pars avant moi, je ne te survivrais pas longtemps, c'est ça ?

-Harry…

-Tais-toi ! Et vas-t-en. J'ai besoin d'être seul…

-Harry ! »

Mon ton était suppliant, mais le regard qu'il me lança ne me laissa pas le choix. Même s'il ne l'utilisait plus depuis quelques mois, il avait toujours sa baguette sur lui. Et ses yeux me disaient qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à l'utiliser pour me faire sortir de force. Alors j'avais obéis. Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais dans le couloir, et le son caractéristique d'un loquet qu'on ferme se fit entendre derrière moi.

.

Ce fut la nuit la plus pénible de ma vie. Une nuit passée face à la fenêtre, à regarder la neige tomber, un poste de radio meublant le silence de la pièce de chansons diverses, dont je ne connaissais pas la plupart. Une nuit passée à achever consciencieusement mon paquet de cigarettes, et à vider la bouteille d'alcool que nous avions entamée ensembles.

Une nuit sans sommeil, hantée par les doutes et la peur.

Au matin, il était sorti de sa chambre, pour découvrir que moi non plus, je n'avais pas dormi. Un mince sourire de satisfaction était apparu sur ses lèvres. Comme s'il était content de voir que tout ça m'avait aussi ébranlé. Puis il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Nous n'avons jamais reparlé de cette nuit. C'était devenu comme un tabou entre nous, quelque chose qu'il ne fallait absolument pas aborder. Les choses avaient changé, nous le savions. De nouvelles inconnues étaient apparues dans l'équation de nos sentiments, les rendant un peu plus complexes encore.

Mais s'il est une qualité commune aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentards, c'est la détermination. Sauf que chez nous, on appelait ça de l'entêtement. Nous avions commencé ce périple, et nous le terminerions, quoi qu'il arrive.

Nous avons repris nos voyages, visitant des contrées toujours plus lointaines. L'Inde, la Thaïlande, l'île de Pâques et l'Égypte. Le Pérou, Cuba, Madagascar. Parfois nous restions une semaine, parfois une journée. Nous n'avions pas de plan, et voguions au gré de nos idées. Librement.

C'est au cours du mois d'avril que les premiers symptômes apparurent chez Harry. Il souffrait de migraines de plus en plus fréquentes, qui le clouaient parfois au lit. Ces jour-là, je ne pouvais que tenter de soulageait sa douleur, à coups de potions et de médicaments Moldus. J'attendais que ça passe, tout comme j'attendais jadis dans mon vieil appartement qu'il cesse de pleuvoir, pour ne plus entendre le clapotis du seau.

Ces crises étaient le compte à rebours inexorable qui le menaient vers la fin. Mais il tint bon, en courageux Gryffondor qu'il était, et m'éblouissait de ses sourires pour me rassurer, et me dire que tout allait bien. Mensonge. Mais j'avais envie d'y croire.

Ce ne fut que quand ses crises devinrent trop fréquentes que je décidai de nous arrêter. De trouver un endroit calme, et paisible. Une vieille maison, perchée sur une falaise au pied de laquelle les vagues s'écrasaient. Il n'avait rien dit quand je l'avais fait transplaner à cet endroit. Il avait juste eu un sourire triste, et un peu nostalgique. La fin approchait.

Pour nous deux.

J'avais mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais je me fatiguais de plus en plus vite. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de mes nuits avortées, passée à veiller Harry, et de nos trop multiples voyages. Mais même au repos mon état ne changeait pas. Nos vies exécutaient leurs derniers tours de cadrans, et nous attendions patiemment la fin.

« Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Ca fait quoi de mourir ? »

Nous étions installés sur un banc de pierre, au bord de la falaise. C'était devenu notre endroit de prédilection, où nous venions nous détendre en fin de journée, quand le soleil, fatigué par sa course journalière, descendait lentement se coucher, irradiant le paysage de sa lumière chaude.

« C'est bizarre. On parle souvent de vie qui défile très vite, ou de tunnels sombres avec une lumière au bout. Quand Voldemort m'a lancé son Avada pendant la Bataille finale, je me suis juste retrouvé dans un endroit bizarre… avec Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas sûr que d'être vraiment mort un jour…

-Dommage… Je pensais que tu en savais un peu plus que moi sur le sujet… »

Il n'avait rien répondu, et s'était contenté de prendre ma main dans la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. J'avais alors repris mes questions idiotes. Mais je devais les poser. Parce que si je les laissais tourner dans ma tête elles finiraient pas me rendre fou…

« Est-ce que tu as peur de la mort, toi ? »

Il m'avait alors fixé, comme s'il venait soudaine de me pousser une corne au milieu du front. Il aurait très bien pu choisir de ne pas me répondre, mais il le fit quand même. En bon Gryffondor, il s'est lancé.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la peur. Juste… des regrets. Ça me rend triste. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé faire, que j'aurais aimé voir… Mais ça ne se fera pas. Jamais… J'aurais aimé me marier, avoir des enfants. Pas forcément les miens, mais je les aimerais comme s'ils l'étaient. J'aurais aimé les voir grandir, et découvrir la vie. J'aurais aimé me bagarrer avec toi sur des sujets idiots, comme la place des œufs dans le réfrigérateur, ou le nombre de regards de convoitise que tu aurais attiré dans la rue. J'aurais aimé avoir La discussion avec notre fils, et m'inquiéter pour lui quand il dépasserait la permission de minuit. J'aurais aimé le voir tomber amoureux, et le voir me présenter sa copine ou son copain. J'aurais aimé assister à son mariage, tenir mes petits enfants dans mes bras. J'aurais aimé faire tant de choses, Drago. Mais je ne le pourrais pas. »

Ses larmes inondaient ses joues, et sa voix se cassait petit à petit, mais il continua, serrant un peu plus fort ma main.

« J'aurais aimé vivre. Juste vivre. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pu tout faire. »

Sans rien ajouter, je l'avais pris dans mes bras, où il avait laissé libre cours à ses sanglots. Je n'avais pas pleuré ce jour-là. Peut-être parce qu'il le faisait pour nous deux. Et qu'il fallait bien que l'un d'entre nous ne s'effondre pas tout de suite.

Le lendemain, quand je l'avais rejoint sur notre banc sur la falaise, je ne m'étais pas assis à côté de lui comme d'habitude. A la place, je m'étais agenouillé devant lui. Il m'avait regardé, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que je faisais. Alors j'avais pris sa main, embrassant doucement sa paume, avant de planter mon regard dans le sien, pour faire ma demande.

« Harry Potter, est-ce que tu voudrais m'épouser ? »

Les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux d'émeraude. Mais pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, c'était des larmes de joie. J'avais alors glissé une bague à sa main, un simple anneau en argent. Puis il avait fait de même pour moi avant de se caller confortablement dans mes bras.

« Alors je nous unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… avais-je terminé, légèrement amer.

-La mort ne nous séparera pas Draco. Après la guerre, ils auront assez de travail là-haut pour se préoccuper de l'endroit où nous irons…

-Et nous irions où ?

-Quelque part. Ensembles. »

Nous avions souri en même temps. Quelque part, ça m'allait très bien. Tant que nous n'étions pas séparés.

.

.

.

Harry a encore fait une crise cette nuit. Bien plus violente que toutes les autres. Je ne sais pas s'il terminera cette journée. Et moi non plus. Je suis fatigué, bien plus que je ne veux l'admettre, et même écrire dans ce vieux cahier m'est pénible.

Ce sont donc mes dernières lignes. Nos dernières lignes.

À toutes les personnes qui nous auront cherché en vain pendant ces derniers mois, je veux dire pardon. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Nous avons été égoïstes, en vous laissant en dehors de tout ça. Mais c'était nécessaire. Et j'espère qu'après avoir lu tout cela vous saurez nous pardonner.

Nous n'avons pas pu choisir notre mort. Ni le début de notre vie. Nous en aurons au moins contrôlé la fin. Et nous serons partis ensembles. C'est tout ce qui compte au fond.

Le reste n'est que détails.

Ah et avant que j'oublie, une dernière chose…

Vivez vos vies, ne regrettez rien. On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait.

Au revoir

Drago Malefoy-Potter.

.

.

.

**I will follow you into the dark, Death Cab for Cutie**

.

Love of mine some day you will die / Mon amour, un jour tu mourras  
But I'll be close behind / Mais je serais tout près  
I'll follow you into the dark / Je te suivrais dans les ténèbres

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white / Pas de lumière aveuglante, ou de tunnels menant vers des portes blanche  
Just our hands clasped so tight / Juste nos mains serrées si étroitement  
Waiting for the hint of a spark / Attendant la trace d'une étincelle  
If Heaven and Hell decide / Si le Ciel et l'Enfer décident  
That they both are satisfied / Qu'ils sont tous deux satisfaits  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs/ Qu'ils illuminent leurs panneaux "Complet"

If there's no one beside you / S'il n'y a personne à tes côtés  
When your soul embarks / Quand ton âme s'embarquera  
Then I'll follow you into the dark / Alors je te suivrais dans les ténèbres

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule / Dans une école catholique, aussi vicieuse que les règles romanes  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black / J'ai eu mes genoux meurtris par une dame en noir  
And I held my tongue as she told me / Et j'ai tenu ma langue alors qu'elle me disait  
"Son fear is the heart of love" / "Fils, la peur est le Coeur de l'amour"  
So I never went back / Alors je ne suis jamais retourné

If Heaven and Hell decide / Si le Ciel et l'Enfer décident  
That they both are satisfied / Qu'ils sont tous deux satisfaits  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs / Qu'ils illuminent leur panneaux "Complet"

If there's no one beside you / S'il n'y a personne à tes côtés  
When your soul embarks / Quand ton âme s'embarquera  
Then I'll follow you into the dark / Alors je te suivrais dans les ténèbres

You and me have seen everything to see / Toi et moi avons vu tout ce qu'il y a à voir  
From Bangkok to Calgary / De Bangkok à Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down / Et la semelle de tes chaussures en est complètement foutue  
The time for sleep is now / C'est l'heure de dormer à présent  
It's nothing to cry about / Il n'y a pas de raisons de pleurer  
'cause we'll hold each other soon / Parce que nous possèderons l'un l'autre bientôt  
In the blackest of rooms / Dans la plus sombre des pièces

If Heaven and Hell decide / Si le Ciel et l'Enfer décident  
That they both are satisfied / Qu'ils sont tous deux satisfaits  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs / Qu'ils illuminent leur panneaux "Complet"

If there's no one beside you / S'il n'y a personne à tes côtés  
When your soul embarks / Quand ton âme s'embarquera  
Then I'll follow you into the dark / Alors je te suivrais dans les ténèbres  
Then I'll follow you into the dark / Alors je te suivrais dans les ténèbres

* * *

**Note de fin :** Vous trouverez l'original de cette chanson facilement sur youtube. Mais il y a une autre version que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, c'est celle de Katethegreat19. Tapez son nom dans youtube, cliquez sur le premier lien. Vous tomberez sur sa chaine. Il ne vous restera plus qu'à trouver cette chanson ^^ (et à écouter les autres au passage, qui sont vraiment magnifiques).

A bientôt pour une prochaine fic, ou pour la suite de Je t'haime.


End file.
